Let it Go
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: Set before RoTG Jack is hiding out at the artic after a fight with a summer spirit and decides to put everthing behind him and stop pitying him self. Rated: K.


**Hehe...If you thought I was dead..well you're wrong. ^_^" *get fruit and other stuff thrown at me* Hey, hey! I have been ...busy? Ok, not that busy, but I just have been out of plot bunnies! All the ones I have had were just rusty. :( I might write more soon but for now I hope you enjoy this one-shot, Let it Go! It's a song from the movie Frozen and thought it fit Jack nicely. :P Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're worthless!" Lynx, The Summer Spirit, screams at Jack as she shots waves of summer heat at him.

Jack took in the insults silently. He would normally think up a witty come back, but she had caught him in the middle of one of his 'Pity Parties' and he didn't feel in the mood to continue this. With the grace that would put a seasoned warrior to shame he swiftly dodged her blasts and shot back a few of his own.

She grunted as they hit her. They had hit her gut, pushing her a few feet back and covering some of her brownish gold dress in a thin layer of frost. Her wavy red hair matched her quickly reddening face, and her dark brown eyes were alit with fury.

"What not talking? You seemed to be able to talk perfectly fine to the trees and rocks a few minutes ago. What's wrong Frost, are you so use to not being seen you can't talk too? You're pathetic, Snow Boy! No one likes you, and no human can see you! Why keep bugging us, we have actually important jobs!" She mocks, smiling harshly when Jack's hands tightened around his staff.

What she didn't know was what she thought was sadness, was really anger. Jack was sick of the other spirits treating him like him being alive was a mocking to theirs'. Sure they bit into his core, but after being alive for 299 years he had built up a ice wall around it that dulled the pain.

Finally getting tired of her annoying voice in his ear he blasted her that covered her whole arm with ice. She screeched and quickly flew away to melt it off before it did any damage.

Jack watched her was a blank face before he kicked off the ground and decided to go to his sanctuary.

(Line Break! :D Line Break! :D Line Break! :D Line Break)

Jack landed on one of the higher mountains in that artic and took in a deep breath. Something about being here, surrounded by the ice and snow, he felt comforted. He felt free of the pains of not being seen or heard, free of the judgments of other spirits.

Just…Free.

He looked around and suddenly felt the need to let go. To pour out all of his sadness, anger, regret and everything else all together. A song came to mind.

He had heard some teens listening to it and he had liked it. Holding his staff lightly in his hand, he took in a deep breath and let the song escape his lips.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen,A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king,  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside,  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried,"_

He thought about the mistakes he had made when he was first learning to control his ice powers. He froze almost everything he touched. He tried to contain his powers, and he could at times but it would end with disasters like the Titanic and the blizard of '68.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good boy,  
You always had to be,  
Conceal, don't feel,  
Don't let them know,  
Well, now they know,"_

They did know. They knew he couldn't completely control them, yet no one would help him learn. Everything he knew he had learned for him self! He didn't need them though, he was almost 300 years old! He wasn't going to let their mocking and insults get to him. If he was going to be like this forever he was going to enjoy it!

Jack took another deep breath but this time it didn't feel as hard. He felt as if some weight had been took off his shoulders and heart. With renewed vigor he sang on.

_"Let it go,  
Let it go,  
Can't hold you back anymore,  
Let it go,  
Let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door,  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay,  
Let it go,  
Let it go,  
The cold never bothered me anyway,"_

Jack swept his staff this way and that, sturring up the snow. He felt giddy, like he was feeling joy for the first time. His smile was almost impossibly wide. He looked out to the distant mountains that looked so small from where he was.

_"It's funny how some distance,  
Makes everything seem small,  
And the fears that once controlled me,  
Can't get to me at all,  
Up here in the cold thin air,  
I finally can breathe,  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve,"_

He is giving up on asking for help. To be seen, or heard. He can handle him self. He didn't need anyone else, he had learned everything for him self since he woke up from the lake.

He pranced around, his feet barely leaving dents on the snow. The wind threw him around, happy that Its friend was so happy after being so sad.

_"Let it go,  
Let it go,  
Can't hold you back anymore,  
Let it go,  
Let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door,  
And here I stand,  
And here I'll stay,  
Let it go,  
Let it go,  
The cold never bothered me anyway,"_

Jack was coming close to the end and he slowed down the small snow storm that had formed around him.

_"Standing frozen in the life I've chosen,  
You won't find me, the past is all behind m,e  
Buried in the snow,"_

Sighing Jack finally stopped the storm. He was tired now and his eyes were half lidded. Before he closed his eyes he sang the final chorus.

_"Let it go,  
Let it go,  
Can't hold you back anymore,  
Let it go,  
Let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door,  
And here I stand,  
And here I'll stay,  
Let it go,  
Let it go,  
The cold never bothered me anyway."_

* * *

**Hope you liked. :) R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


End file.
